The present invention relates to adjustment of user interface (UI) layout, and more specifically, to an apparatus and method for adjusting layout size of a hyperlink in a UI.
At present, big touch screens bring users great experience in surfing on internet and handling daily affairs by using various mobile devices. The UI displayed on touch screens permits finger direct manipulation of application objects or website links (hyperlinks) in a browser. However, in the UI displayed in the touch screen of a mobile device, many hyperlinks are close to each other, which makes user's selection operation difficult. For example, the height of the hyperlinks in a browser is relatively fixed, and normally smaller than the contact area of a finger. Because the contact area of a finger is relatively large when it touches a screen, it is difficult to determine which hyperlink is being selected. A hyperlink may not be triggered if the finger contact area does not accurately touch the area of the hyperlink. Also, there are some scenarios, in which a user may be in a bumped bus, or in walking, or the batter power is near off, which will lower the sensitivity of the finger touching a hyperlink and lead to the touch area less accurate. Therefore, an improved method for enhancing the precision of a finger touching a screen is needed.